1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to browsing contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, capacities of digital storage devices, such as hard disk drives, flash memories, or the like, have been increased, and multimedia data compression technologies have been developed. As a result, a multimedia content storing capability of a digital apparatus has been improved. For example, portable MP3 players or personal media players (PMPs) can store several tens of thousands of music contents and digital video recorders (DVRs) can store several tens of thousands of photo contents or as much as several hundreds of hours of moving picture contents.
Further, as digital apparatuses are connected to one another through a network, multimedia contents can be shared. Accordingly, an amount of multimedia contents that can be approached by one digital apparatus is continually increased.
As a result, content browsing technologies for a user to easily browse desired contents have been developed. For example, Korea Patent No. 10-0350787 (a method of creating a user profile of a multimedia object and a method of browsing multimedia using a user profile) discloses a technology for a user to use desired items at the time of multimedia browsing.
In order to efficiently browse contents, it is preferable to use content-based information that indicates characteristic of the contents. However, various kinds exist in the content-based information, and individual content-based information includes multidimensional details. Due to this, it is difficult to classify and browse contents according to content-based information on a two-dimensional screen.